beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Pegasus 105F (Legend)
This is about the "'Legend'" version of Cyber Pegasus. If you are looking for the version that came with the DS video game, Beyblade: Metal Fusion, click here. Cyber Pegasus 105F is an Attack-type Legend Beyblade. It is a variation of Storm Pegasus 105RF and the Legend version of Pegasis 105F. It was re-released in a booster with new packaging without a Ripcord Launcher under Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was re-released yet again under Beyblade: Metal Masters, this time in a regular packaging with a Ripcord Launcher. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and standing front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a mane alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears. It is printed in dark yellow on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight:' 2.9 grams The original release of Pegasus is a blue transparent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending in a pointed ‘head’ shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. This Pegasus Energy Ring is light blue in color. The Metal Masters mold seems to be thinner than it's Metal Fusion counterpart. Fusion Wheel: Cyber *'Weight: 29.9 grams' The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Pegasus wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring. Unfortunately, it is not as good as the Pegasus Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good Fusion Wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suited for Attack-Types, but nothing else. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.3 grams *'Height:' 10.5 millimeters ' ' Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. The spin track is tall enough to make the bey not scrape against the stadium surface and short enough to give it the attack edge. This 105 track is a metallic blue color. Performance Tip: Flat *'Weight:' 1 gram The Flat Bottom has a flat tip, which gives it an offensive quick movement pattern. It is a good performance tip for those who do not have HF. It is the Metal Fusion Beyblade equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) or SG Flat (Plastic). This tip is metallic blue in color. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2145_1845152306.jpg|Hasbro Metal Fusion packaging 419rIpPe0AL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hasbro Metal Masters packaging dragonballzcentral_2145_1845233754.jpg|Contents dragonballzcentral_2158_5262706007.jpg|Hasbro Metal Masters booster packaging dragonballzcentral_2158_5262758695.jpg|Contents CyberPegasus.PNG|Code card. czber czber.jpg|cyber pegasus 105F great pegasus.jpg|cyber pegasus . Trivia **It can be viewed as the Hasbro version of Pegasis 105F. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Attack Types Category:Legend Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades